Bruno Beitz (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Tarpe Mills; | First = Miss Fury Vol 1 #1 | Last = Miss Fury Vol 1 #8 | HistoryText = Bruno Beitz was a Nazi spy who was active during World War II. By the winter of 1943 he was operating in the United States collecting information on American shipping routes with the aid of his agent Baroness von Kampf, whom he protected with a pair of guard dogs. However when a local gossip column began questioning von Kampf's refugee status, Beitz demanded that she get him any remaining information at once. Beitz was unimpressed to learn that she needed money to get it from a middle man named Miguel Rico, but gave her the cash regardless. The exchange went awry thanks to the interference of Miss Fury, who subsequently attacked the Baroness when she tried to steal clothes from her apartment. During the altercation, one of the Baroness' dogs was killed by Rico. When Beitz learned of the dog's death, the Baroness covered up her encounter with Rico saying the dog had attacked her and she was forced to shoot it. The two then began conspiring to eliminate South American ambassador Filipe Santos. They got their break a few days prior to Santos' arrival in America. Due to the fact that Marla had stashed her Miss Fury costume in a flower planter on the Baroness' balcony she sent her door man, Cappy, and her cat, Perie Purr, to recover the costume, using the 'runaway' cat as a reason to search the balcony. However, when the feline was thrown onto the balcony, Beitz grabbed the Peri Purr, making it look as though the Baroness' remaining attack dog had killed the feline. Beitz then attached an acid-triggered explosive to the cat and brought it to the airport Santos was due to arrive at. There, he waited with one of his fellow spies for the diplomat to arrive. After one of his agents sprayed Santos with a scent that would attract the Peri Purr, it came to him as he was greeting the press on the runway. As luck would have it Marla Drake and her fiancee, Gary Hale, were at the airport and recognized the cat. Calling her cat back, Marla and Gary found the bomb. Not knowing what the bomb was, Gary tossed it over the fence between two parked cars. One of the cars happened to be the one that Bruno was waiting in. Seeing the bomb being thrown, Bruno attempted to flee the scene but was caught in the explosion, costing him his arm. Whatever happened to General Beitz afterward has yet to be recorded. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bruno used a pistol. He also had access to explosive tubes that were triggered by acid. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}